


[podfic] Whosoever Believeth

by reena_jenkins



Series: Only Begotten [2]
Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antichrist, Apocalypse, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Podfic, mention of past rape, wacky hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It had been a month since Lucifer had brought Damien Thorn home with him like a stray kitten, and there was no sign he was planning to put him back out on the street anytime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whosoever Believeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689257) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Antichrist, Crossover, Wacky Hijinx, Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, mention of past rape  
****

**Music:**[Keep Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WP8TdWVHVJY&index=29&list=RDATmc1MA37XM), as performed by The Black Keys  
****

**Length:**  01:06:14  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(L_D\)%20_Whosoever%20Believeth_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
